Bartleby Montclair of Dresdin
Bartleby Montclair of Dresdin is a major character that appears in Sonic Underground and Tamers12345's youtube video's. He is a posh aristocratic mink and is the richest and sexiest man alive. Appearance Bartleby used to wear a deep dull pink coat with green pants but later switched to all brown because it suited him more. He has long beautiful hair that shines in the sun. It is so magnificent in fact that some people would claim it to be fake, those people are wrong. Bartleby was gifted with long golden locks ever since the day he way born. History Not much is know about Bartleby's past, but one thing is sure. Sonic and Bartleby becoming lovers was no coincidence. It all started when Bartleby was just a child, going to daycare. He would meet a fellow baby. Bartleby never would have guessed but that baby, was Sonic. Even before realizing it Bartleby and Sonic's lives had begun to be intined. Fate would lead them down a path to meet, and so they did. When Bartleby reached adult hood he met Sonia. He didnt know why but he was fascinated by her, eventualy Bartleby became her fiance. But not long after that happened. Bartleby realized something, it's not Sonia that he loved. It was her bro. Sonic the hedgehog. He only became Sonia's fiance because She was Sonic's twin sister, whenever he looked at her, it only reminded him of that baby he met at daycare. Sonic... While Bartleby's father wasn't necessarily abusive to Bartleby, some would say he was worse... He neglected Bartleby to a great extent, to the point to where, according to the Montclair household's butler, Alfred, Mr. Montclair had to go on a business trip the same day that Bartleby was born, and didn't come back for 3 years. Because of this, Mr, Montclair, and his son, bartleby, had a very tense relationship. One day, when Bartleby would come home from school and start talking about a cute boy (Sonic) he met, Mr. Montclair would go on to berate him about liking a boy, and to remind Bartleby that he's paying for that school to give Bartleby an education. Not for him to stare at some little boys ass. Leaving Bartleby almost in tears, Bartleby's father would then immediately leave on a 7 year long business trip. Bartleby would eventually meet Sonic once again in kindergarten where they just so happened to be in the same class. Sonic wouldn't realize until nine months into the year where he fooled Sonic into believing it was his first day of class as a ploy to gain his attention. Bartleby went to such an extent to make sure his plan was flawless that he went so far as to even pay his teacher Mr. Jefferson to lie to the entire class. It seemed to work, but soon after kindergarten was over, the two parted ways once more. As if by fate, Bartleby and Sonic were brought together once more. The two wouldn't admit it until many years later, but they knew their feelings for each other. And so, while this was never stated in the show itself, according to Tamers12345 on twitter, Bartleby would work as a double agent against Robotnik, and have been doing so for quite some time. Sometime after Sonic Underground ended, he met Tamers12345. The two of them became fast friends. Sonic eventaully confessed his love for Bartleby and he became Bartlebys bitch. But this wasnt the end of Bartleby and Sonics journey. They would do many great things together, like learn how to skateboard, go on picnic's, and even top the sun from falling and crashing down onto earth, by Bartleby banging Sonic in the ass. Some would say that "That cant be true" or "those stories are just myth's", but true enough, their real. Even now Bartleby helps Tamers12345 with his Sonic underground video's on his youtube page. Personality Bartleby is a mature and sophisticated individual. He likes nothing better than drinking rosebud tea while spanking his bitches(Sonic) ass. He gets very angry when he meets anyone poor, Bartleby believes that if you are poor, you are ruining the economy and do not deserve to live. Relationship's *'Sonic The hedgehog: '''Sonic is Bartleby's bitch and lover. The two lovers have been through so much more than anyone can dream of. Bartleby would do anything for his "''fat blue bitch". If anyone were to do anything that would put Sonic in danger, Bartleby would do everything in his power to make that beings life a living hell. This was shown once. When Bartleby was teaching Sonic how to skate(Sonic and Bartleby - Two lovers at the skate park. ).Sonic was hit by a car. Out of anger Bartleby proceeded to pull the driver out of the car and made the daughter of the driver watch as Bartleby killed him in cold blood. He then forcefully yanked the little girl out of the car by the hair, kicked her repeatedly in the head and shoved her face into his ass with great force, where he proceeded to far in her face which knocked her into a paralyze state. *'Mr. Montclair (Bartleby's father):' Bartleby's father was very neglectful of his son, Bartleby. He would rarely talk to his son, and was always away on business which made Bartleby extremely sad because Bartleby wanted so desperately to form a bond with his daddy. The few times that his father would acknowledge, it would be about school or business related subjects, or to judge him amd put him down. (Ex: When Mr. Montclair humiliates Bartleby's clothes that he, himself had bought for the boy.) Because of this, Bartleby would grow up to greatly resent his father. *'Knuckles The Echidna :' Bartleby rarely talks to anyone that has less money than him, although on one occasion Bartleby confused Knuckles with Sonic and called him his bitch. Knuckles proceeded to counter-react in anger claiming that he is nobodies bitch. Bartleby realizing he had talked to someone of a lower class, he was disgusted, he then turned to Tamers12345 and told hime that they should continue their converstion upstairs, Tamers agreed and they went on their way. *'Tamers12345: '''Bartleby and Tamers12345 began a long and powerfull friendship ever since they first met. Bartleby the sexiest and richest man alive, Tamers12345 the hero and savior of Sonic Underground. The two greatest men alive, its no wonder they form such a bond. Bartleby would even go so far as to say "You know Tamers, sometimes i think your the only one who truly understands me"In the official Sonic Underground christmas special(Sonic Underground Christmas Special ). Clearly Bartleby and Tamers12345 have great honor for one another. The two friends enjoy working on Tamers12345's youtube video's together all the time. A friendship that is unmatched. ' Alfred:' Though only ever seen once so far in Tamers12345's videos. He and Bartleby seem to have a good relationship. He is Bartleby's butler and seems to be Bartlebys Shofer as well. He is shown opening Bartleby's car door for him. Bartleby thenproceeds to thank Alfred and offers to give him a $50,000 dollar bill. Though never specifically stated it is imflied that Alfred gladly accepted this offer. memorable quotes *"My bitch! Where on earth are you going? Did i not tell you to meet me in the master bedroom to massage my ass cheek's?"'' *"Y''ou... you monster! Do you really think i'll let you get away with this? You killed my bitch, so now he's dead! Unfogivable. You will pay with your blood!" *"''My my my, now those are some juicy looking melons... i hope you dont mind if i have a little taste." Trivia *Bartleby is actually the most muscular of the main Sonic Underground cast. Though one wouldn't think so while his clothes are on. *Bartleby is the richest man alive. *Bartleby Knows how to skate, as shown in one of Tamers12345's videos (Sonic and Bartleby Lovers at the skatepark). In which Bartleby is teaching Sonic how to skate. *It is unknown how powerful Bartleby actually it, But his strength has been shown to exceed that of anything a mere mortal can do. In the video * (Bartleby X Sonic - The trip to Hawaii) Bartleby is shown to rip his clothes of of his body with relative ease/ And yet his jacket is then shown to plug up a 2 meter size hole on the very same plane mid flight without tearing. *Bartleby has a big butt, this is mentioned many times in Tamers12345's videos. *Bartleby is very a very emotional person. This is shown to cry many times when something very bad happens to Sonic. *Sonic once won a ticket to Hawaii, But since there was only 1 ticket, The game show host gave the ticket to Bartleby instead. Bartleby then bought Sonic a ticket as well. *Bartleby had an official lego created in his likness and was featured in one of Tamers's video's. The lego has yet to be seen again. and so far, has only ever appeared once. *Bartleby owns a $480,000,900,000,083, airport. To along with that he also has a collection of 16,000 jets, each costing $8,000,000,000,000. *Bartleby bought sonic a pink limousine for Valentines day. *According to Bartleby, the reason is muscles are so large, is because of how rough of sex he has with Sonic on a regular basis. *As of the episode, "Sonic Underground: Neighborhood Cookout", The Fall of the Sun event, where Bartleby and Sonic had sex to knock the sun back into orbit, has become a myrth/legend around earth. Bartleby and Sonic swear though, that the legend is true and that it really did happen. ]]